Jared
'''Jared & Friends: Mission: Maddy: The Complete Saga! '''is a Jared & Friends Episode Video released on DVD, Blu-ray, Digital Download, and DVD-Blu-ray Combo pack. The saga was also spawned into a chapter book novelization, graphic novel, CineManga, video game, and storybook collection featuring full color pictures from the show. Plot Join Jared and the gang as they take on one of their greatest obstacles yet, Jared's very first high school crush! Name: Madeline Macgowan Status: Going on! Join the Imagination Posse as they take you on a big adventure where only a few parts make one BIG mission! Come along and hang on to your underwear as we see how Jared Robinson and Madeline Macgowan became the great friends we know today! Cast (in new content/footage) * Jared * Claire Higgins * Isabela Moner * MC * Madeline Macgowan * Hayden Petzke * Chloe Bugdale * Teresa Nguyen * Aidan Brady * Barney (Body: David Joyner/Patrick McAlister/Alan Bruce/Carey Stinson/Antwaun Steele/Josh Martin/Maurice Scott/Rick Starkweather) (Voice: Dean Wendt/Bob West/Duncan Brannan/Tim Dever) * Baby Bop (Body: Lauren Mayeux/Jennifer Kendall/Jennifer Romano/Lee Clark/Jennifer Gibel/Jill Nelson/Jennifer Barlean/Matthew N.Myers/Mitzi Evans) (Voice: Julie Johnson/Carol Farabee) * BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson/Jeff Brooks/Charles L. Shaw/Adam Brown/Pat O'Connell/Jerad Harris/Dave Kendall) (Voice: Patty Wirtz/Carol Farabee) * Riff (Body: Adam Brown/Jerad Harris/Jeff Ayers) (Voice: Michaela Dietz) * Jay-Jay (Voice: Debi Derryberry) * Tracy (Voice: Sandy Fox) * Snuffy (Voice: Sandy Fox) * Herky (Voice: Donna Cherry/Patty Wirtz/Carol Farabee) * Digit (Voice: Gilbert Gottfried) * Myla (Voice: Peyton List) * Libby (Voice: Raven-Symone/Cree Summer) *Revvin' Evan (Voice: Donna Cherry/Michaela Dietz) *Tuffy (Voice: Sandy Fox/Tara Strong/Carol Farabee/Julie Johnson) *Scooter Mcnutty (Todd Duffy) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *MCJ * Episodes featured (in order) # Visions of Love # Mission: Maddy 1 (Part 1 & 2 together) # Mission: M.A.D.D.Y.T.W.O. (aka Mission: Maddy 2: Happy Birthday, Maddy!) # Valentine's Day # Mission: Maddy 3: The Reluctant Robinson # Mission: Maddy 4: Broken Hearts & Being a Friend # Jared-o & Madd-iet: A Romeo & Juliet Parody Fairytale Adventure! (Bonus Episode) # Mission: Maddy 5: Generation: Jared! Trivia/Notes * Before each episode, it transits to new content of the cast telling the stories, making it look like a clip show, but the title cards stay intact * The intro music from Thomas & Friends: Misty Island Rescue is used for the title sequence, in the UK release, not to mention the opening title sequence is much different to fit the style of the music *A music video from Mission: Maddy Love Story (from the J&F soundtrack) is featured after all the episodes *I Love You was cut from each of the episodes, for it is sung at the end of the video (in the new content) itself *The plot of the new content is just Jared and the gang hanging out in the lair, telling these stories/reminiscing *The opening title sequence style is similar to Backyardigans: International Super Spy, as well as/mostly Jimmy Neutron: Operation: Rescue Jet Fusion & Attack of the Twonkies *This is one of the longest J&F specials, besides the 1st and 2nd movies *In the regular version, Get This Party Started by Shirley Bassey (From Cats & Dogs 2: The Revenge of Kitty Galore) is used for the title sequence *Even though some would say this is technically an episode video, this is done in the form of a clip show/special marathon with new content in between episodes * Category:Jared & Friends Category:J&F Books Category:J&F DVD Category:J&F episodes Category:Mission: Maddy saga Category:J&F episodes/franchise focusing on Jared Category:Focusing on Madeline Macgowan Category:DVD Category:Books